This application requests continued core support in the areas of administration, new program development, and common support activities for the Child Development and Mental Retardation Center of the University of Washington. The mission of the Center is to conduct a coordinated, broad-based, multidisciplinary program of research and training in the area of mental retardation and related aspects of human development. The broad goals of the Center are: 1) to work toward the prevention of mental retardation and related problems of human development; 2) to improve the quality of life for mentally retarded and similarly handicapped children; 3) to help insure that adequate numbers of specialists are available to conduct research, train specialists, and deliver services necessary to prevent mental retardation and improve the quality of life for mentally retarded and similarly handicapped children; and 4) to develop exemplary professional services which can be demonstrated in training and research programs for mentally retarded and similarly handicapped children. Specific research goals include contributing to the further understanding of mental retardation by expanding scientific knowledge of biological and behavioral development; and translating research findings promptly into better programs for the prevention, diagnosis, treatment, and habilitation of mentally retarded and similarly handicapped children.